Questions and Answers!
by GalileoBroTmnt
Summary: This is about twilight princess sparkle well kind of
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me! Rai's little sister. Now your probably wondering,'' What the heck is happening!?'' Or something like that. If you didn't know that my brother had a sister this must be a surprise then. Okay so let's meet each other ny name is Bethany and your name is let's just go with Lewis. Okay so I'm going to do a story. The first thing you need to know is why I'm doing this. Okay so here we go I thought I could write a story on Rai's thing anyways I can do some stories while Rai does most of them.(I still think his name should be Tyrone) Anyways I'm just going to do questions.**

* * *

**Questions: **Do people like dogs or cats? Okay that's a stupid question. Let's see Jordan wants to know what everybody thinks of the new survival horror game that's coming in 2014 called ''The Evil Within''. Everybody knows who Jordan is right? Anyways next question is has anybody seen the new movie ''Cloudy With a Chance Of Meatballs 2'' yet? Next question is from my Dad who likes the Steelers? Next question is who likes soccer or baseball or football? Next question is from the one and only Tyrone! Scratch that the one and only Rai! Okay the question is who has a big family or a small family? The answer for our family is we have a big family there is Rai,Bethany(That's me!) Dad, Mom,Liam, and Joshua, Joey, and friends. Who are Jordan(Rai's best friend) Justin(Liam's best friend) Aleah (Bethany's best friend or in other words my best friend!). Then Joshua and Joey are twins and they are 18 months old.(Notice that Aleah and I are the only girls in this family. Excluding Mom.)

* * *

**If you have any other questions about us or anything else just well ask us! So basically if you want to know us better here's the answer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's me Bethany! I got some questions and answers for friends or people.**

* * *

Okay we are going to do questions first. First, is from Sam you probaly don't know him that's because he's from my school. His question is ''What gave Rai the idea to become a fanfiction writer?'' Well Sam I might not be able to answer this right but before he became one he said that he couldn't share his opinion. That probably didn't help but Rai isn't here right now. I'm not aloud to say this but let's say he just got well some people might get it so yeah. Anyways next one is actually different it's a challenge for me to try to make a cake if we had a youtube acount I would show you the results. The results were horrible I had Mom and Dad watching me trying to do it and let's just say it looked good but tasted horrible.(Like an expired everthing together.) Also the challenge was from Luke.(He knew a was a horrible cook+He doesn't like me.) Yeah never going to do that again the next question is from Thomas he asked, '' Does anybody in your family know karate?'' Weird question but still the answer is sort of. Rai took some lessons when he was 5 and broke his foot. Mom never trusted karate again I know know ridiculous right. Rai is going to get is drivers license soon I don't know when but he's still going to get it. Somebody ask me if we had any pets I forgot his name I think it was Dan or Doug it started with a d that's for sure. The answer is yes we have a lot of pets we have Lucas he's is a German Shepard we have Eleanor she's a boxer and mate to Sir Vincent. They're very happy together. Hey has anybody seen The Croods?

* * *

**Bye I hope you have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's me Bethany! I got some questions and answers for friends or people.**

* * *

Hey guys I got a question from Jordan Sheeders. I'm sorry I didn't answer when you reviewed, cause our computer said that there was no reviews. Okay Jordie your question was if I liked TmnT, and if I like My Little Pony. The answer for if I liked TmnT is that my whole family likes TmnT. When my parents were kids they watched the first version of it and some of the 2012 version. Rai and Jordan watched the first version of it and the 2003 verson of it and the 2012 version. Liam and Justin watched the 2003 version as well as the 2012 version too. Aleah and I watch the 2012 version of it and some of the 2003 version. Joshua and Joey So basically the answer is YES TOTALLY! I'm mean it's a little wierd that everybody in my family likes TmnT. Also I can't wait to tell Jordan that there is somebody else that has the same name as him.(Sort of) The next question was if I like My Little Pony. I hope this isn't disappointing but sadly I never ever have seen My Little Pony. I guess that happens when you are the only girl in the family excluding Mom. I'm sorry if you hoped so much for me to like My Little Pony. Okay next question is how did Liam break his leg? Oh I forgot to tell you guys that sorry. The answer is that we were at a park that had tire swings, and a lot of other stuff. We were there for 15 minutes when I dared Liam to hang on to the tire swings with his leg. So here's the conversation- '' Hey Liam, want to play truth or dare?'' Bethany(Me) '' Sure I'll go first truth or dare?'' Liam " Truth.'' Bethany '' '' Liam(It's best you if you don't know of what he asked) '' You already know that dummy.'' Bethany '' Yeah you still have to answer though.'' Liam ''Do not'' Bethany ''Do too'' Liam(It keeps going on for awhile) ''Fine blah blah blah there happy now?'' Bethany(Still don't want you to know) ''Okay my turn truth or dare?'' Bethany ''Dare.'' Liam "I dare you to hang from these tire swings with your leg.'' Bethany ''Done.'' Liam he does it and can't get up. ''Rai! Liam is hanging from the tire swings and can't get up.'' Bethany Rai comes over from the water fountain, and when he sees him he starts laughing ''Liam why are you doing this for?'' Rai ''Bethany dared me at leat I did it.'' Liam- Sorry if that wasn't the right way to do that but I don't care. So to sum it that's how Liam broke his leg. Does anybody play Garry's mod? That's all the questions for me probably because it's Friday.

* * *

**I hope you have a good weekend! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it's me Bethany!**

* * *

You know the story The 5th right? I bet all of you do.(or not) Anyways here's a list of episodes that are coming up. They might change though just saying. Okay here they are:

Matt's Origin: Matt tells the guys his story. From exploding buildings to evil dictators. Matt is so different that it leads to burning hands.

The Mishap: It was a normal day for the turtles really it was. Until one of them loses his memory and another suddenly disappears. Then one thinks he is a dog. It's up to to April to save the turtles. Along the way she finds out a secret that she never expected.

Say What!: The guys didn't have a good night it happens right? But what isn't normal is suddenly becoming trapped in a mirror. Shackled to the bottom of a 10 foot deep pool and not drown. Having an arm fall off and turning on fire. Become completely made out of roaches. What the heck is going on!?

That's really all I got so far. These episodes sound really awsome. Even though that's my opinion you guys can have yours.

* * *

**By see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys it's me Bethany! **

* * *

We just got back from Grandma's house. We had an awsome birthday party for her. Did you notice how weird it sounds when we say we went to Grandma's house. It doesn't really matter that much so here are the new episodes. Also the first one was the episode ''Say What!'' but Rai decided to change it. Also the episode ''The Mishap changed:

* * *

She's Mine!: April managed to convinced Master Splinter to let her out when the guys go out for patrol. When they were doing that April meets a boy. It was love at first site for her.(It's not Casey Jones) So when the new guy comes to the scene he gives Donnie some competion. Who will win? Donnie or the new guy?

The Mishap: The guys had and off night. Pretty normal right? Yeah. But what isn't normal is one losing his memory and one suddenly disappearing. Then one thinks he is a dog. It's up to April to save them. Along the way April learns something that she never expected.

* * *

There is also the thing Jordie wanted me to tell her. What did Jordan think one there was another Jordan? Suprise! He didn't actually care at all. Not even a bit of interest. Nobody in the family cared at all just said the same answer- ''Cool.'' That's it I kind of expected a little bit more than that. Oh yeah I almost forgot if you like Donnie you would definitely want to read this: ''Donnie your back finally!'' April exclaimed happily hugging Donnie tightly. ''What do you mean...'' Donnie asked but couldn't finish because April grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. Everybody was their to watch it. Mikey,Leo,Raph, and Galileo,Splinter, and Matt. '' You finally got what you have been hoping for dude.'' Galileo said smiling at the scene happy for Donnie. '' It's just like in the movies.'' Mikey said his mouth agape in astonishment. ''You probaly want to close your mouth first.'' Raph said looking at Mikey's expression in amusement.

* * *

**That is so... awsome! I bet a lot of people been waiting for that. Like a lot. Well see you later guys. I mean I just can not belive that. Just...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys it's Bethany again. Yeah still doing this.**

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys. Exept one person who said I suck.(I'm not going to say hate) Anyways the reason why we doing today is because we are planning to explain a lot of things like about the characters we made. Also about the stories to that we made. First story is : Please Read

* * *

This story is about Rai asking about why nobody read his story. For people who didn't read it.(No offense if you take offense) So that story was an accident. It wasn't even supposed to exist at all. Yeah I guess that's a little surprising.(Or not) So the truth is I did it yeah it was my fault. I thought that maybe if I did write somthing about it people would read his stories. He just doesn't bother to delete it that's all.

* * *

Next story is: Deleted Scenes

* * *

Rai couldn't think of anything for the story The 5th or Twins Adventures or any other story. So he decided to make the story 'Deleted Scenes' cause he was bored. He didn't have anything else to do. So I'm guessing when he's going to update this is story is when he's bored to death. It's probably going to be awhile like a long time.

* * *

Next story is : The Twins Adventures

* * *

Rai, Liam, and I watch Gravity Falls sometimes when we are alone at home. I watch it mostly by myself. So I write the story 'The Twins Adventures' I probaly should've told you earlier. I really like dogs so yeah I guess that explains Douglas a little. Sorry that I haven't been updating that much.

* * *

**That's it for explaining the stories. Except the story 'The 5th' it's a secret that you can't know. Also the fact that I don't know it. Next chapter about the characters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys and girls! It's me Bethany!**

* * *

Okay so this chapter is about our characters. Basically it's about why they exist. That probably didn't make sense. I'm not really good at this explaining thing so much. Alright first character is : Douglas : Did you think it was going to be Galileo? No or yes? It doesn't really matter.

* * *

Okay first thing is why is Douglas's name.(Did I do the punction right?) Douglas is my favorite dog name. Even though we don't have a dog named Douglas. I got out voted and I forgot one time. Douglas actually used to be a Chocolate Lab. He also used to be a Golden Retriever. Lucas our German Shepherd kind of inspired me the the final design for Douglas. So the light brown part of the German Shepherd's coat is Douglas's main coat. The brown spot over his eye is because I just thought of it and the brown ears to as well. The reason why he talks is because if he couldn't there wasn't really another way for him to communicate to Dipper and Mabel.(Is that a double negative?)

* * *

Next character is : Galileo

* * *

Galileo's first name was Buddy but that didn't work. Then it was Sky but that didn't work. It was becuase the name wasn't in the Renaissance Arts book. He used to wear a blue jacket and jeans but that wasn't going to work. His original weapon was the Eclipse Scythe. I think the name Galileo is cool. Galileo was at first Splinter's pet dog but we couldn't think of how that would fit in. It took a while to find the right kind of pants for him to wear. At first it was jeans then it was shorts. He wasn't the first character we thought of either. The first character we thought of was actually Matt. It's weird right I mean maybe a little bit.

* * *

**Okay so this chapter wasn't about all the characters we've made. It's because you don't know much about them. Sorry Rai didn't update yesterday he's sick.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys it's me Bethany! Did you know that rhymes?**

* * *

It's been a little while since I've updated that's for sure. So Jordie said that i should look up twilight princess sparkle. So I did do that. So it's the purple pony? I don't know. Okay so here are the next episodes

* * *

The Mishap : (Halloween Special)

* * *

We're going to do more holiday specials. I know a lot of people do that. That doesn't really matter though. I kinda feel that I should list all of them but I'm not going to. This is a very short thing. Should I keep talking or something? Even though I'm not actually talking.

Okay so I thought of something worth while. Or not who knows. Here it is I'm thinking we can do a quote thing. The quote is: **'' Your face has seen better days.'' **Just to let you know that's an actual quote from real life. It's from Jordan when he was playing gmod. I'm telling the truth really I am. You should've seen that guys face. Also the quote is in the episode ' The Mishap '.

Oh yeah somehow say 'Happy Birthday!' to my brothers friend Justin. Please. I think he's turing eleven. Yeah he's turning eleven.

* * *

**By see you next time! I think that rhymes.**


End file.
